It's Showtime!
by Draxsis Felhunter
Summary: Taylor triggers after the death of her mother. And what she gets is Big!


So after a couple days of fretting and otherwise working myself up for no reason I now present my first shot at my own fanfiction. How this came about is thanks to dear old YouTube and a round of "oh this link looks interesting" After a little searching I came across a couple of episodes of the Anime "The Big-O" which was a favorite of mine as a teen and I thought to myself, 'I wonder if anyone's tried to cross this one with Worm?' Well after a bit of searching it turns out that as far as I've been able to find no one has. So I decided to give it my best go. And this was the result. There's a bit of an afterword to explain my head canon but your probably tired of my prattling so here goes nothing.

It's Showtime!

(Worm/The Big-O crossover)

3 Years after trigger

-She watched the screen inside her car that was displaying the data from the sonar trackers she had secretly secured in and around the bay as the ship graveyard had been cleared out. Her mood steadily darkened as the terror of the oceans Leviathan approached her home. Her City. A growl starts to build in her throat as her face shifts into a furious scowl. "No. No you will not come here to my home and threaten everything I hold dear beast. I have work too long, too hard and come too far to let a mindless animal just wander in and wreck everything now." She pauses and looks over at Dorothy. "Has Dad moved him into position?" Taylor asked softly even as the first shots of the blasters started to lance into the bay. Their impacts causing explosions, spatial wraps, freezing zones and all manner of other effects that can be heard even over the roar of the first wave.

"He has Taylor." Dorothy's monotone voice responds as they get out of the car while deploying umbrellas against the oppressive deluge of rain that was typical to the water siblings visits. They were not worried about the first wave. The shield capes were out in force right now. Later when Leviathan had killed some and others were exhausted from trying to keep the waves back they might worry. For now the rain was actually a bigger danger. Sighing Taylor then clicks a button on her key chain to engage the vehicle's security system. The car shifting as armor plating begins to enfold it.

Turning her gaze to the Bay. Despite being a fair distance away she watches as Leviathan rises onto the boardwalk even as the first wave of Brutes meets him head on. "I guess it was always going to happen at some point huh?" Her scowl shifting to a rueful smile as she slides her left sleeve back slightly exposing an intricate watch with the time marks etched into the outer casing and an all but blank face with two gold rings set into it and two arrows on the outer ring to denote the time. "It's time to stop playing up the harmless negotiator angle," she sighs softly, then mutters, "Melanie is going to wring my neck for hiding this from her," before steeling herself and leveling a glare at the fight that is slowly working its way towards them." Well here goes nothing." She raises her watch to her mouth as she says the activation code phrase. "Now Big-O It's Show Time!" A blue ring suddenly appears at the outer edge of the watch face and slowly ripples inward in a repeating pattern as the ground begins to rumble.

Standing steadily even as the ground starts to shake violently Taylor watches with some amusement as the manhole covers going down the street pop off one by one into the sky as if shot from an air cannon with the last landing almost at her feet before rolling like an over sized coin around behind her into tighter and tighter circles before settling with a final clang.

Ku-CHANG. An echoing boom resounds through the city drawing some attention from the fight as the ground behind the girl and the android rumbles and cracks. The man hole cover that had just settled dropping into the underground as the road gives way around it.

Ku- G! The ground visibly distorts upwards for a moment before settling into a partial crater behind them. The fight seems to slow to a stop as everyone seemed to sense that things were about to change rapidly. - In the command post several thinkers started mumbling what sounded like 'bullshit' over and over again. - Even Leviathan seemed to sense something important had shifted as it paused in its attacks to watch with visible interest at what was happening

CA-BOOOOM! The ground rises once more in a dome like fashion before collapsing with a roar as a huge object rises from below. A large hand scooping up the girl and android as they are obscured by billowing dust from the newly made crater.

The dust cloud from the collapsed section of street blocks a clear view of what is happening but doesn't stop the outline of a large humanoid shadow from being seen rising from the ground. Suddenly two glowing eyes shine out of the cloud as a neon red energy beam lances out knocking Leviathan back out to the bay with the sheer force behind it as the wind and rain seem to pick up revealing the titanic mech the cloud had been hiding. It stands quietly with its arms raised with the hands to the sky giving a good view of its over all appearance. It has pitch black armor from head to toe with silver rib details around the abdomen. Several different connectors around various joints and sections also shine silver. Some sections having red highlights especially around various vent areas. On the upper chest lay a large round gold central chest plate with Art Deco style detailing running off it and vents running down the center. Light red glass coverings lay over the neck and forehead -the latter with a glow slowly fading from it showing where the energy beam had been fired from- with white glowing eyes round out the minor cosmetic details. It's fore arms lower legs and upper torso seem to be just short of comically over sized and heavily armored with even larger armor plates over the backs of the arms and what appeared to be giant pistons extending slightly from the back just past the elbow area. The upper arms and legs by contrast look like they shouldn't be able to support the weight of the rest. The mech's head is shaped to look like a stern and serious man including stylized lips and tear tracts running under its eyes.

Hands down the biggest and most startling feature of all was its size. It's head clearing the tops of many of the near by high rises. The command center group is floored while watching the incoming feeds as one of them chokes out, "How the hell can it be that big? It should be crushed under its own weight! It's 30 fucking Meters tall!?"

Inside—

Cast In The Name Of God...Ye Not Guilty

Sporting a somewhat manic grin as the piloting systems engage around her sits Taylor in the command chair. Her hands flying over switches and dials to preform last minute adjustments to various systems while bringing others online. She hits the exterior speakers as the boot up completes and recognition pass phrases run on the main system screen. A large circular track lowers around her that immediately after lowering into place deploys a pair of handles with built in triggers. Whispering softly "I think I'll steal a page from Mouse-protector's book for this one." Her grin growing to positively huge proportions she shouts out "Big-O In ACTION!"

Dorothy, sitting on a raised platform behind Taylor's piloting chair looks down slightly at her creator and friend and with a completely deadpan monotone that somehow still conveys an exasperated sigh and implied facepalm "Why do you insist on saying such things?"

The Megadeus as if sensing its pilots mood lowers its upraised arms and taps its knuckles together before lowering them into a boxer like stance as everyone else looks on in a mix of shock and awe. Even Leviathan as a clear WTF look on its normally expressionless face as it returns to shore. All four eyes positively bulging from their sockets as it beholds the mech that just hands down stole his elder brothers title of biggest on the battlefield before it shakes off its surprise and immediately charges at what has just become its new priority target.

The Big-O does not sit idle as Taylor pulls back on the right control to bring the right arm back for a punch while adjusting the position of the left control to raise that arm into a guard position. "Alright water boy let's see how you like it when you get picked on by someone bigger than you!" Throwing her entire body into the motion and with a roar of anger she draws back the left control fully while throwing the right forward. Following his pilots actions the Big-O withdraws it's left arm while swinging forward with the right to meet Leviathan's claws with a resounding boom!

A shockwave of displaced air expands from the impact of the two titans fists shattering the windows of the surrounding buildings and throwing many of the flyers that had been closing in back while tumbling head over heels. Bringing it's left arm in for another punch the mech's strike is met with a counter from Leviathan's tail bringing them both to a stalemate for a moment -only the endbringers density and weight to size ratio keeping it from being flung right back out into the ocean- before Leviathan's water echo launches forward to try and capitalize on the seemingly defenseless position of the mech.

Barely acting quickly enough Taylor releases the right handle and flips open a side panel revealing a sub console covered in buttons. "Eat missiles Ugly!" She shouts as she slams her hand down onto the entire set of buttons. Outside on the lower torso of the Big-O , between the rib sections, large panels slide open revealing racks of missile batteries which fire in a wave that punches through the water echo and slam into Leviathan before detonating. The multiple simultaneous warhead explosions blowing the endbringer backwards by half a block while blowing a sizable chunk out of its torso. Flipping end over end twice while airborne it slams into and partly through a building at the end of its impromptu flight bringing half the building crashing down on it.

Attempting to capitalize on this Taylor charges forward. The Big-O's steps causing the ground to rumble as it picks up speed. Except they it get to where Leviathan had landed the Endbringer was nowhere to be found.

Slowly backing up Taylor checks the megadeus scanners, flipping different switches to bring up displays on the main monitor. Finally when switching to ground sonar she hits pay-dirt only to pale. "SHIT below us!" Desperately backing up trying to get away she is too late as Leviathan bursts from underground delivering a devastating Geyser backed uppercut that lifts the mech from the ground and is followed up by its water echo with a haymaker sending the Mech flying down the street.

Letting out screech of surprise and shock she mentally thanked whatever gods there may be that she'd thought to install a crash harness even though the plans had not called for it. As it was she was thrown roughly about in her seat and knew she was going to feel that in the morning. Shaking her head to clear it she immediately gives out a strangled scream -she would swear later that she had felt her heart stop for a moment- as her first sight is Leviathan looming over the cover panel for the cockpit about to slam its fist down to try and get at her.

Luckily the rest of the Parahuman fighters decided it was their turn again as Alexandria swooped in with her own haymaker knocking the Endbringer off the mech and down the street into the group of brutes waiting in ambush who immediately dog-piled on it.

"Sweet merciful Scion that was too close. Dorothy you ok back there?" Taylor asks clutching at her chest over her suddenly racing heart as she glances behind her to check for herself as to the android's condition.

She does a double take on seeing Dorothy without so much as a hair out of place and still calmly positioned exactly where she had been sitting before. "I am completely unharmed Taylor. There is no need to worry. I am an android after all." Despite being in Dorothy's usual monotone her words convey a palatable sense of smug. Taylor in turn gawks slightly before noticing the finger indents into the paneling that give evidence as to how Dorothy pulled her trick off.

Scowling Taylor grumbles in reply. "You're fixing that." Huffing slightly before turning her attention back to more important matters she starts manipulating the controls to get Big-O back on his feet.

As the mech rights itself she gets a good look at how the fight is going. There was only one word for it and unfortunately that word is bad. A clear trail of destruction leads off into the city from where Alexandria had knocked Leviathan into the brute ambush. Evidence in the exotic effects of some of the area damage showed that the blasters had at some point gotten in on things too while she had been getting her act together. All of it to seemingly little effect. There were several bodies littered around where the ambush had occurred and even as she watched S&R crews were starting to swarm the site. Some of the capes were checked and immediately evacuated. Far too many however were left where they lay.

"Fuck."Taylor cursed softly. "Dorothy where are they? We need to get back in the fight a-sap."

Dorothy's monotone voice replied shortly. "The fight has started to drift towards the financial district. Current location is around 2 blocks north of the Medhall building. The fight is moving about too rapidly to be more accurate then that."

"Damn." Taylor spat out before starting to head in that direction. While seemingly

some what slow and ponderous the Big-O's long strides actually had it going at a steady distance devouring pace that had them catching up in minutes. As they rounded the last corner they could see Leviathan tackle Alexandria to the ground and then hold her under the slowly rising waters that the towering Mech had largely ignored until that point.

"Oh hell no you don't!" Taylor shouted putting the Big-O into a charge while winding its right arm back. The large piston on the back of the elbow pushing out with a hiss as she flips the trigger guard off. "Eat THIS!"Taylor's voice roars over the battlefield as she flings the track handle forward and presses the trigger. Leviathan looks up at the charging Big-O just in time to eat a massive knuckle sandwich but what happens next causes everyone who witnesses it to gape in shock.

Whump-BOOOM! The piston on the back of the elbow rapidly depresses at the end of the punch causing it to vent steam out the sides while releasing a massive forward explosion around the fist of the mechanical titan sending Leviathan flying. Everyone stares in shock as the Endbringer goes through one building bounces off the tops of two more and then like a skipping stone bounces twice as it hits the bay before slamming into and dispersing a sizable section of its next tidal wave.

"That's what you get when you fuck with my home town Asshole!" Taylor's roar of adrenaline and rage fueled fury blasts over the external speakers on the Big-O as everyone else tries to wrap their heads around what just happened.

End chapter

So like I put up at the top this is my first Fan-Fic so feedback is welcome. Also as I put at the top I have a bit of head canon explanation so as to give an idea as to where me head is going with this. I do have a second chapter together but I'd like feedback to better flesh it out before posting it. I have already posted this to SB and I will also be crossposting to SV when I get a chance.

Taylor triggers a short time after the death of her mother in the car crash with ability to build Big-O tech. Makes Dorthy first as a personal assistant and starts working as a parahuman negotiator acting as a thinker 3 negotiations as she is really good at finding the way to getting everyone to agree to the best possible contract or plan according to the what information she has been given. Taylor is regularly called on by the police and PRT to help with suicide attempts and hostage situations. Works mainly as a rogue through Faultline who has her on retainer as her crews contract negotiator publicly while hiding her main tinker ability.

She privately funds the dock workers -with a lot of help from her father at first- to help create and construct Big-O while salvaging the ship graveyard one ship at a time for parts. She uses a front company to buy up the ships to scrap and then has said scrap transported out to a bunker on the edge of city limits which is a freight entry to her underground lab.

Seeing as she only really needs to make the special equipment she also hires dock workers her father trusts explicitly to work in the lab since everything else can be assembled by others.

Uses the aquifer that she has secretly drained and made into a reinforced MegaDeus factory -remember in the series one of the fights takes place in a man made underground chamber under the subway system that was big enough for two Megadeus to duke it out with room to spare. An underground factory is not impossible- as her base. Big-O and Archetype Big are the only ones fully built as of Leviathan fight and archetype is not combat worthy. It is mostly used as a heavy lifter and weapons test platform. Dorthy 1 is under construction at 70% complete the superstructure is complete and she has her main drives and power core installed but it is neither armed or armored. She does have the knowledge for the biological -Kaiju- type monsters from the series knowing both what they were made from and what is needed to put them together, but is well aware - like Amy - that biotinkers are a breed hunted.(fucking Nilbog) So she refuses to touch them especially as every single one of them is a bio weapon. Makes her main Tinker debut at BB Leviathan fight.


End file.
